Timeless Escapades
by Saphire Starlet
Summary: Harry Potter has been transported back to a time where he has the once in a life time chance to meet a few individuals he never got a chance to know! Warning! MARAUDERS AHEAD! Will he learn to love, or will past events force him to stay away? PG-13 just i
1. Prologue

**Timeless Escapades**

* * *

Quote:

"_Poor old Snuffles," said Ron, breathing deeply. "He must really like you, Harry.... Imagine having to live off rats."_

**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pg. 534 by: JK Rowling.**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter... etc....

**Timeless Escapades**

****

****

Prologue

Have you ever had that helpless feeling of being trapped? Well if you haven't then...

"WEASLEY! Move aside this instant!"

Harry James Potter was currently the resident of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy cupboard...that is, the cupboard that houses the potion samples for studies. It was very simple actually... Harry was supposed to sneak into the cabinet, obtain some root of Iclesa and then go back up to the dormitory and brew a potion to help his friend, Hermione, who had grown inch long finger nails. Ron was guarding the halls, when their greasy haired Potion Master came down the corridor... Harry could swear that the man could smell him and his friends miles away.

So here was Harry, leaning uncomfortably on a shelf stacked with breakable glass beakers filled to the rim with potions. And Harry was incredibly sure that he didn't want any sort of liquid from this cupboard to spill on him. Harry shifted a little to the right and noticed one particular potion filled with a black inky substance was teetering dangerously on the upper shelf just above his head.

_Oh god... please don't fall, please..._

Through the small wooden door of the cabinet Harry could hear his best friend, Ron Weasley, trying to steer the batty Potions Teacher away from the cupboard.

"Oh er... Professor Snape... uh." Ron struggled for an answer. "You can't go in there!"

_Brilliant Ron... just brilliant._ Harry could almost imagine Professor Snape's cold glare and how his lips would purse together in frustration.

"And why in Merlin's name, would that be?" Snape spoke cooly.

"Uh... there's a boggart in there!" Ron answered in triumph.

Harry rolled his eyes behind the rounded spectacles. Did Ron really think that Snape was afraid of a stupid Boggart? Actually, it might be very amusing to find out what Snape's boggart would be. A questioning Hermione maybe? Harry stifled his laughter as he saw the black potion bottle lean slightly over the edge.

"Mr. Weasley, if you think that I will believe such an arrogant lie as that then you are highly mistaken. Thirty points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher... now MOVE ASIDE!" Snape hissed in all his fury.

Harry could hear Ron's cry of indignation, but he was already preparing himself for the wave of anger that he was about to experience. He heard Snape grasp the handle of the little wooden door and then the click as it swung open.

"POTTER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY STORE CUPBOARD!?"

Harry, however didn't have anytime to answer his Professor's question before the little black potion bottle toppled over the shelf and broke in Harry's lap. For a moment, nobody moved... or even seemed to breath, for that matter. Harry watched as the black potion seeped into and mangled with the Iclesa root. He quickly looked up at Snape's disbelieving face before it contorted into fury.

"POTTER!"

Harry suddenly felt very ill. His body started to shake violently and his head lulled to the side. The shouts of Professor Snape became very dim and he felt a familiar jerk above his naval before the same feeling seemed to happen to his whole body. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. All he felt was pain. It was as if white hot knives had pierced his body. It was, therefore a relief when black started to beckon at the edges of his vision. Harry almost sobbed in gratefulness.

The world continued to spin... but Harry Potter, the boy who lived, knew no more.

Hello there! Another fiction for me! Please review! Remember, I will respond! **Hey there! This used to be named Beyond the Times before it got deleted on accident!!! It's back for you to enjoy!**

Saphire Starlet


	2. Chapter 1

**Timeless Escapades**

****

* * *

****

****

Quote:

"_Look, Harry, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did – everyone thought they were the height of cool – if they sometimes got a bit carried away—"_

"_If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean." said Sirius._

**_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg. 670, by: JK Rowling_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

Disclaimer: Alas! Harry Potter merchandise, videos, DVDs, gameboy games, PS2 games, etc.... do not belong to me (no matter how nice it is to think about!).

**Timeless Escapades**

****

Chapter 2

James Potter was usually a calm boy. He was normal... had his famous friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew; and he also happened to be in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But any how... yes, he was a calm boy. However, he did have an unusual habit for causing trouble.

"Prongs!" a teenage boy with dark black hair hissed from behind a suit of armor. "What are you doing?!"

James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. It was perfect, he had been thinking up his plan for months. What he needed now was to get some essence of murlap for the potion and then everything would be set. All he needed was for Padfoot to shut his bloody mouth!

"Shut up!" James snapped. "Just keep a look out, will you?"

And with that James, the most famous of the Marauders four, crept to the old potions cabinet that was placed in the corner of the dungeons supply room. Professor Kerchip, the current Potions Master, never locked the cabinet... something about guilt on your conscious being enough for stealing...

What a joke.

Prongs approached the cabinet and reached out to grab the handle. However, when he turned the knob and pulled, something very odd happened.

The cabinet wouldn't open.

James looked at the handle in disbelief. He tried again. And nothing happened. James kept tugging at the knob while he heard Sirius in the background, not even trying to conceal his laughter at Prongs not being able to open a cupboard. James becoming increasingly more embarrassed by the second, gave the cabinet a sharp kick with his foot in frustration. This only served to send a jolt of pain through his big toe and gain another bark of laughter from the maniac behind the armour.

"Prongs, Prongs... Prongs...." Sirius sighed. "Lost your touch have you?"

James gave Sirius a death glare which could have struck fear into the heart of some innocent first year. His cheeks were flushed and he look ready to murder number one, Sirius Black.

"Padfoot, get out here and HELP me!!!" James growled, giving the cabinet handle another jerk. "What happened to rule thirteen? _Always lend another Marauder a helping hand_!"

Sirius chuckled and abandoned his hiding spot, walking out to help the distraught Potter. Sirius gave the knob a heavy jerk. The door still wouldn't budge.

"Geez... it really is stuck. Maybe something's blocking the door?"

James rolled his eyes heavenward and gave Sirius a stare that stated quite clearly, 'no – duh – you idiot!'

"How did I ever get to be friends with you?" James asked his friend.

Sirius looked highly affronted. "I have no idea what you mean, my dear Prongs! Now on the count of three, okay?"

"One... two..."

"THREE!"

With an almighty jerk, the door to the cabinet swung open... and a figure with unruly jet black hair fell to the ground with a thud.

"Urgh..." the pile of robes moaned. "My head..."

Meanwhile, James and Sirius looked down in shock at the robes on the ground. And Sirius, ever the intelligent one, decided to take hold of the situation at hand.

"Oi! Who are you!?"

James gave Sirius a glare and then bent down and helped the figure role over on to his back. The robes fell off the person's face and revealed...

Sirius gaped at the stranger and then turned towards James, whose face was as white as a ghost's. So naturally, he did the only thing that he could think of.

"EVIL PRONGS CLONE! ARGGGG!!!!" he screamed.

James just stared at the person. He was... well... _him_! The exact same hair, face, hell! Even the ear's were the same! Except for the eyes... green eyes.... green eyes that were so familiar somehow...

Harry had felt very disoriented when he had fallen out of the cupboard. His head felt like it was going to crack in two and his stomach had the distinct urge to throw up every single decent meal that he had ever ate.

"Urgh..." he moaned. "My head..."

As he tried to gather his bearings, someone above him someone asked...

"Oi! Who are you!?"

Harry moaned again. That voice was so persistent! And yet... it was so familiar too...

In that same instant, someone had flipped Harry over on to his back. Harry looked up into a pair of dark hazel eyes, hidden behind rounded glasses.

Harry shut his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the image that was placed before his eyes._ I_ _did NOT just see what I thought I saw. When I open my eyes, I will be back in the cupboard, and Snape will be giving me detention._ Harry prepared himself briefly and then opened his eyes once more. The boy was still there, gaping at him in shock.

"EVIL PRONGS CLONE! ARGGGG!!!!"

Harry snapped his head up and starred, open mouthed at the teenager standing behind the boy with glasses. It was... was.... _'him'!_

_NO!!! _Harry screamed internally, all of his nerves going taunt in denial. This was some sick joke played by Malfoy and his gunnies. It was NOT real.

However, his heart seemed to be telling him otherwise... Harry starred at Sirius again before his eyes fell on the boy leaning over him again, his eyes wide as saucers.

"_Dad?!"_

Harry only managed to get one more look as the jet haired boy blanched at him, before he passed out into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hi! I only got one review!!! But thank you anyway to** Savory Truffle**!!!! Loads of special butterbeer to you!!!! Thank you!!!

Saphire Starlet


	3. Chapter 2

**Timeless Escapades**

****

* * *

****

****

Quote:

_**"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**_

_Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first._

_**"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**_

_It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more..._

_**"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**_

_Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd open them, the map had had its last word._

_**"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**_

_Harry waited for the blow to fall._

**_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban pg. 287, by: JK Rowling_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!**_

**Timeless Escapades**

****

Chapter 3

It had taken perhaps, five minutes before James and Sirius realized that the boy had passed out. And even then, all they could do was gape.

"Who is he?" Sirius asked in complete astonishment. "Bloody hell, James! He looks just like you!"

James was still in a state of utter shock. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest, drumming in his ears. But, suddenly his intelligent side seemed to kick in.

"Come on Sirius, help me get him to the Hospital Wing."

Sirius turned to face James, an expression of disbelief upon his face. "James... he, I mean... he's, oh hell! HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU!!!" he yelled, attracting the attention of three second years as they passed by. The girls squealed as Sirius gave them a death glare. "What if he's working for that You - Know - Who character?"

James starred at Sirius incredulously, "Oh yes, Sirius. I'm sure that Dumbledore would just let Voldemort waltz into Hogwarts, and hide in a cupboard!"

"James! I'm serious!!!" Sirius snapped.

"I know that you dolt!" James replied, "I'm James!"

Sirius growled under his breath, and eventually came over from beside the cupboard, muttering something along the lines as, "That joke is _so _second – year!" James took hold of the unconscious boy's wrists, while Sirius took the feet. It was a slow process. The castle was shutting down for the night and no one was really about. The two trouble makers made there way up to the hospital wing, not attracting a lot of attention as they came.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened up wide to admit them, and the boys dragged Harry over to an unoccupied bed. James took a chair by the bed while Sirius ran off to the medi-witch's office, his heels click all the way down the ward.

James sighed, and looked at the figure on the bed. He seemed to be an almost perfect replica of himself! Of course, when the boy had opened his eyes they had been green, not the nice shade of hazel that James had. James's face creased into a frown as he remembered the boy's actions. He had actually thought that he heard the boy say something else besides the fact that he had said his head hurt. James could have sworn that he had heard the boy say...

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Potty Big Head himself." sneered a voice from the opposite side of the room.

James groaned, and looked up. There on the other side of the room lay his most hated class mate of all time... Severus Snape. Snape had recently been the victim of one of the Marauder's pranks that morning in the Great Hall. Although, James didn't think that this one had been so bad. It had, at least, been his dream to take a nice shower in lime and strawberry gelatin. It had gotten to be a bit out of hand when Snape ganged up on him and cursed him to started tap dancing. He had of course, had to defend his honour, so James had thrown an Impedia curse. Snape broke two ribs and James had gotten detention from McGonnagal.

"I'm really not in the mood for this Snivellus." James told him dismissively.

He was sparred the following argument by Madame Pomfrey hurrying down the wing. He stumbled out of the chair and moved back as the witch came around the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, taking the boy's pulse.

"We were walking past the Potion's cupboard..." James started.

"Not taking anything, mind you!" Sirius cut in.

"And the boy fell out of the closet!" James finished.

The medi – witch huffed in disbelief and did a tricky flick of her wand, which made the boy's body glow a dull golden colour before it returned to normal. Pomfrey sighed.

"Well, there's not anything physically wrong with him..." she told them. "You boys go back to Gryffindor Tower and get some sleep. On the way please tell Headmaster Dumbledore to come back here."

James and Sirius exchanged a look and then nodded. Both of them headed for the doors.

OoOoOoO

Harry barely registered that he was lying on a bed when he came to. Even though through his closed eyelids, he could make out the sterile white of the hospital wing and the medical smells, he kept his eyes clenched tight. He didn't want to open his eyes, and face the world. It had seemed so real. Him, seeing his dad and Sirius standing over him was a nice dream, not like the ones where he saw Sirius's dying moment. Harry shook himself mentally. They were dead. _Dead_. And there was nothing the he, Harry, could do about it.

"Are you awake, my dear boy?" said someone's voice off to his left.

Harry recognized the voice instantly. It belonged to Albus Dumbledore. Harry sighed, he knew that it was too good to be true. _Nothing good ever happens to you, Potter. Nothing at all..._

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to behold Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to him, fingers steepened and eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Sir." Harry croaked.

Something wasn't right. Dumbledore didn't look like himself, well... he did, but there weren't as many wrinkles around his face, and the glasses weren't half – moon like they had been before... the were rounded into an oval.

"Would you care to tell me your name, my lad?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry snapped his head to look up into Dumbledore's eyes. "Wh – what do you mean, Professor? Why don't you know my name?" Harry started to panic. Was this some kind of trick played out by Voldemort? "I'm Harry, sir! Harry Potter! You know, the one who you locked up all summer at the Dursley's house."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled even more. "I have a Potter at my school, Harry. But his name is James."

Harry fell back against the pillows. He was at the time when his _parents_ were still alive? That, that meant that it really had been James and Sirius that he had seen.

_**Sirius was here!**_

"Tell me, Harry... what year are you in?"

"I'm a sixth year Gryffindor." Harry replied, "I was getting some ingredients to help my friend Hermione and this black potion spilled all over me and the Iclesa root that I had."

Dumbledore watched Harry as he sank back against the head board. "Well, Harry, until we find some way to get you back to your time, I guess we're going to have to let you stay here." His eye's gleamed, "You will join your father's room and your stuff will be brought up to your bed."

"But sir!" Harry said, "I don't have any of my stuff! It's all still back in my time, remember?"

The headmaster only shook his head. "It was such a connivance that after lunch today, when I returned to my study, a trunk and owl cage, complete with white owl appeared quite mysteriously on my desk."

Harry could only stare open mouthed at Dumbledore. How could the man be so calm?!

"You will join the school under the title of Harry Prowner. You will sleep in here tonight and I will announce the news to the school tomorrow at breakfast."

Harry nodded and the ancient professor left the room. Things were sure going to be interesting, he thought as he succumbed to sleep.

OoOoOoO

It had been an hour since Harry Potter had vanished from the Hogwarts school. Professor Snape had been livid and flown into a rage of how students were not supposed to be playing around in privet stores. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley both, were very distraught and had been excused from class for the week.

However, later that day when Harry's things were checked on, they had vanished, along with his owl, Hedwig. Mysteriously, only Albus Dumbledore seemed to be the only one not very worried about Harry's disappearance.

When asked about his behaviour towards his favorite pupil, all he did was smile, a twinkle in his eyes...

Hi there! Here's the next chapter! I hope that it's long enough! Please review!

Here's the review responses:

**written: **I'm glad that you find the story 'interesting'! Thanks for the review, enjoy!

**got-lotr:** I hope that I'm being a good person by updating for you! Thank you for the review, enjoy!

**Alanpatty07:** Hey! Thanks for the review... and the comment on making the summery sound better, it really helped a lot, don't you think! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

**Leela74:** I'm on your favourites list!!!! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me... I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!

**Larna Mandrea:** Oh yeah, I rock! giggles I've had this idea for a while about a time travel fiction. I hope that this one is up to par! Thank you for the review, hope ya like the chappie!

**SilverBelle:** I'm glad that you like the fiction! I hope you enjoy it!

**Savory Truffle: **Thank you for the advice on the summery! I think that it helped, don't you? If you have anymore suggestions, just let me know! Here's the next chapter for you!

_**I hope that you all like this chapter! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to all of you!!! Remember, if you want firewhisky you gotta ask in the review first! Please Review!!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Timeless Escapades**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter world... see JK Rowling, if you want to know whose it is!

* * *

Quote:

"_And now," he said, "it's time for two of our number to recognize each other for what you are. Sirius... if you could resume your usual form."_

_The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned into a man._

_Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed._

"_Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him._

"_Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"_

_Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled furry and horror._

"_Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"_

"_He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as are you Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."_

_Harry thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle. Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing._

"_I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any of us."_

_Very slowly — but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill — Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly._

"_That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore..._

_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pg. 712, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**Timeless Escapades**

Chapter 4

Harry had been pacing outside the Great Hall for about ten minutes now. He was about to be introduced to the entire school. Harry halted his progress as he thought about all of the faces, all the upturned faces looking at him. And those face included his parents... and godparent... and teachers...

Harry shook his head. He couldn't do this... he may be in Gryffindor, but he sure as hell didn't feel like it at the moment. What if his dad rejected him? What would he do? He couldn't take losing Sirius or his parents, AGAIN. In a way that would be even worse than having them dead! Having them be maybe even five feet from you but not able to get to know them.

"Moony, you didn't see it! He was like an exact replica!!!!"

Harry swivelled around so fast that his neck felt like it had twisted off his shoulders. There, coming down the main stair case towards the Great Hall, were the famous Marauders. The inspiration of the Weasley twins. They were all there... his dad and godfather were there.

Some sort of explosion had taken place in Harry's stomach. Harry's eyes were attracted immediately to the boy with round glasses and unruly black hair. It was his dad. Harry had been told his entire life that he was the splitting image of his father. And indeed, it was true. The boy was so care free, his hazel eyes shining with anticipation (could be think of a prank, perhaps?) and a light of laughter. He was just as Harry had imagined him.

Harry then turned his eyes to the boy right next to this father. A boy with shoulder length black hair, and eyes that were a misty bright blue. The boy who would later be his godfather... the boy who would later die because of his godson. Harry felt a kind of loneliness and loss as he looked at Sirius Black. This was a dream come true, after all. When would you see a godfather who had been dead for at least half a year? Sirius laughed as a younger Remus Lupin pursed his lips in frustration at Sirius and James's antics.

"Well, maybe it was just a coincidence!" Remus conceded, shouldering his book bag.

"It was a coincidence my arse!" said James. "It was freaky! Like he was a mirror image of me! I even reckon I heard him call me 'dad'!"

Harry blanched. James had heard him calling him dad. Taken that he wasn't really in the right state of mind, or anything, but Harry thought that he could've held off on the 'dad' part until he had gotten to know his father.

The three Marauders walked straight past Harry, who had turned his back to them, waiting for them to pass. He let out a sigh of relief as the doors to the Great Hall closed with a bang. Just then, Dumbledore came sweeping down the staircase, dress in robes of a soft lilac colour. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he put a gnarled hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gulped, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and pushed open the doors to the Hall, leading Harry to the front. All of the heads turned towards him and whispers broke out every, like snakes hissing in a nest. Harry could feel all of the eyes... even a pair of hazel in there, watching him. Throughout the Hall, Harry could hear random phrases such as, "Who is he?" and "Isn't that James Potter?"

James gasped when he saw who it was that the Headmaster was leading up the Hall. It was the boy that had fallen out of the cupboard! James turned to face a shocked looking Sirius.

"It's him!" Sirius hissed, looking awestruck.

"I know!" James answered. "See? Didn't I tell you Remie! Doesn't he look just like me?"

Remus scowled at the nickname, "Maybe your just distant relatives."

Dumbledore brought an end to the conversations as he cleared his throat loudly. Harry stood next to him, as apprehensive as ever, looking towards the Gryffindor Table. Even amongst the sea of black, he could make out a girl with fiery red hair. It was Lily Evens, his mother. Harry shut his mouth which was opened in shock and turned back to Dumbledore, who was now addressing the Great Hall.

"It seems that we have an exchange student!" Dumbledore began, beaming around at everyone, as though it was the biggest treat in the world. "His name is Harry Prowner. Harry is a former student of Beauxbatons Academy. Mr. Prowner has already been sorted, and his new house is Gryffindor!" Dumbledore paused as the Gryffindor table burst into applause, Harry could even hear Sirius whooping appreciatively. "I expect all of you to make him feel welcome here at Hogwarts. Now enjoy your meal!"

The student body all turned back to there meals as Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor Table, legs as stiff as a wooden boards. There was only one open seat at the table. It was in between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry numbly made his way over and collapsed onto the bench.

Remus Lupin, ever the gentleman, was the first to act. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin! I'm one of the Gryffindor prefects! If you ever need anything, just see me!" Remus brought his hand foreword.

Harry shook the hand, feeling more at ease. He could handle this, if all of the Marauders were like Remus, then he shouldn't really have that much trouble at all!

"I'm Sirius! Sirius Black! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Sirius butted in, grinning at him. "And that one over there is James. A bit conceited there, watch out for him."

Alright, maybe he would have a bit of trouble after all.

James stuck out his tongue at Sirius, who was now spooning a portion of porridge into his bowl. James turned back to Harry, eyeing his face.

"Harry, is it?"

Harry nodded. He was so scared, so scarred that he would screw this up. The one chance to really get to know his dad.

James squinted at Harry's forehead. "Funny looking scar you got there." he pointed at Harry's lightning bolt souvenir. "What's it from?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, stopping the stupid thing from quivering. "I got it the night my parents died."

Remus snapped his head back to look at Harry and James. And Sirius, also looking just as shocked, dropped his spoon on to the table with a clatter, sending the oatmeal everywhere. James starred at Harry. He — he hadn't known that Harry didn't have any parents... poor kid.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. That wasn't any of my business, anyway. James Potter." James looked at Harry in a truce, sticking out his hand.

For some reason or another, this only served to make Harry angrier. Something about the tone of James's voice didn't sound right to Harry. It almost sounded like James was feeling sympathy towards Harry.

"Don't! Don't — just pity me." Harry told him, still not shaking James's hand.

"I'm not pitying you!" James shot back, why wasn't the boy shaking his hand!? "I'm just admiring you. It must be tough not having any parents."

Harry sighed and took James's hand. It seemed that the whole table had been holding their breath. Waiting for the two boys to come to an agreement. Sirius beamed at them.

"Well!" he said, clapping a hand on the each of the boy's shoulders. "Now that that's all settled, we have to get to Transfiguration! Come on, I still need help on my pin cushion..."

James snorted into his bowl of cereal. "Padfoot, you couldn't turn a rat into a pin cushion unless it stayed still and was stuffed with cotton."

Harry laughed, as did Remus, when Sirius started to turn a bright shade of magenta. Remus tugged Harry toward the stair case, telling him about Sirius and James.

"You've just got to be really careful around them. There good guys, but sometimes things can just get a little bit out of hand." Remus told him. The had made it up to the door of the Transfiguration classroom. Professor Mcgonnagal was already inside, putting cages of rats on each work desk. "Oh yeah, and if you want to survive the school year, you sure as hell don't want to eat anything good that they give to you without drinking an anti poisoning draft first."

OoOoOoO

Hello there! Another chapter for you all! I know that it's short, but school is just around the corner and I have to finish the summer homework and go shopping.

Well, here are the Review Responses!!!!!

**tessbomb65: **I'm so glad to hear that I have finally made a place on your favourite author's list. You can't know how much it means to me!!! -sniff- I also, can't thank you enough for sticking with the story and reviewing for me! Thank you for the review, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter! A special order of Firewhiskey for you!!

**Alanpatty07: **Hello there! Yes, I know that lately the chapters have been short... but honestly I can't help it! School starts the eighth and I still have school work to complete. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Hopefully this wasn't as bad of a cliffy as usual! -gets down on knees and prays- PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!! Thank you for the review, enjoy the chapter! Ciao, Serry!

**Leela74: **I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter!! Yes... poor Harry and James. It must be really freaky to see your look a like in the same time and space as you! Believe it or not, the same thing that happened to you happened to me! Weird, huh. Thank you for the review!!! Butterbeer to you!

**Larna Mandrea: **Not to worry! The next chapter will have a special sneak peak at Ron and Hermione in the present time! You will see how 'distraught' they really are... it ain't pretty! And I'm on your favorites!! -Runs to the backroom then come back out, panting- Two Firewhiskeys and a basket of chocolate frogs for you!!! Thanks for you the review! Enjoy the chapter!

**SilverBelle: **Well... you got your wish here's the next chapter! Oh! Before I forget, thanks for the new chapter in YOUR story!! I love it so much! Harry should have a Voldemort attack while Silver is at Snape's house!!!! Anyway! Special Butterbeer to you!

**written: **Thanks for your compliment!!! My regards to you! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! :D

**got-lotr : **-collects cookie- Why thank you!!! I love your cookies!! No penguins please!! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Who's your friend?! Butterbeer to you!

_**I am aware how short this chapter is!!! School is starting and I don't think that my stories will be up until the weekend! But you can check... miracles DO happen!!!! In response to a question I had for HP and the Flisterius Kedavra... I don't do gay fictions.... I'm not a big fan of it. Lupin, you will see is becoming a father figure... Snape? Well... you'll see about that one!! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to all of you!!! Firewhiskey on order! Cheers!**_

**_Saphire Starlet_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Timeless Escapades**

Disclaimer: -Ahem!- I do NOT own any part of the Harry Potter world... I just love to write!

* * *

Quote:

"_Do you remember who his best friend was?"_

"_Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"_

_Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him._

"_Precisely," said McGonnagal. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers — "_

"_I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."_

_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, pg. 204, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Timeless Escapades**

Chapter 5

Ronald Weasley paced the Gryffindor common room. It was very simple, really. All you had to do was walk. Up and down.

_Up down up down up down up down..._

"Ron! Please stop doing that, you're making me nervous!"

The red head halted his progress across the room and looked up. Hermione Granger sat in one of the many armchairs by the fire, bitting her fingernails, an open book on her lap lay forgotten. Ron sighed and made his way over to one of the couches closest to the fire place. It was the middle of October, but he still felt a chill in the air. Although, he had now always felt a chill in the air since best mate had gone missing.

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just..."

Hermione set down her book and quickly made her way over to the carrot top. "I know, Ron. I miss him too. I know how you feel..."

"No you don't!!!" Ron yelled at her, jumping up in anger. "You weren't there!!! I was standing maybe not even ten feet from him and I didn't do a damn thing! Why couldn't Snape have just left the cupboard alone?!"

Hermione sighed heavily, and put her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking. It had been five days since Harry's disappearance and Ron and Hermione had basically been on their own. They had both been excused from classes, much to Hermione's disappointment, and Dumbledore didn't seem to be doing anything to help Harry.

"I wish that Dumbledore would tell us something!" Hermione finally snapped, raising her head up. "Do you notice how he doesn't seem to care at all?"

Ron, eager to have a go at anybody to have to do with Harry's departure, grabbed the topic with greedy hands. "Yeah! That slippery old coot! He doesn't even seem to care that Harry's gone!!!! Senile old bas — "

"Ronald Weasley!!!" Hermione screeched from his left, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Don't you DARE insult Dumbledore! He's doing his best!"

"Well his best isn't enough anymore, is it?" Ron shot back her, temper rising even higher. "He's not even lifting a finger and you know it! You don't want to find Harry either!" he accused.

Hermione leapt up from her couch and glared daggers at her best friend. "I care just as much as you about where Harry is, and don't try to deny it! If anyone is to blame it would be me, for making him go off to get that stupid Iclesa root!"

And with that, Hermione Granger stalked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Ron plunked down on the couch and starred at the flames inside the fire place, "Where are you, Harry? Everything is falling apart."

OoOoOoO

Harry's first day at Hogwarts School in his parent's time had been interesting, to say the least at that. And house rivalries hadn't changed a bit. Gryffindors hated Slytherins and vise versa. But the real shocker was when Harry met his mother.

From what Harry had seen in Snape's pensive, he had thought his mother to be some what like Percy Weasley. Strict with rules and not caring for childish games. However, this was not the case. Harry had met Lily at their first Transfiguration class, McGonnagal had put them in partners. Lily was his.

"You're the new one, aren't you?" she smiled at him, flipping back her long, strawberry plait.

"Er... yeah, I am. Harry Prowner." Harry told her smiling back apprehensively. Harry's stomach did a little flip. _He was talking to his mother!_

"Lily Evans!" she told him, flashing a smile.

"I hope that you like it here at Hogwarts!" she told him, poking her wand at the nearest rat that they were supposed to be turning into pin cushions. "It must be hard for you, I mean, not having your friends here and all."

Harry sighed and picked up one of the rats by the tail. "Yeah, but I think that I'll be able to get to know others while I'm here. And that makes up for it."

Lily blushed at looked over at Harry. "You know, you look so much like Potter. Are you two related?"

"No." Harry told here flatly, looking back at his rat. "I don't have any living relatives except my aunt, cousin, and uncle. They're terrible."

Lily sighed and jabbed her wand again. "Do you not like me?"

"What?" Harry asked her in surprise dropping his wand to the table.

"Do you not like me?" Lily repeated, starring at him. "I mean, I know that I'm not a pure blood or anything, but still..."

"What are you talking about?!" he asked her. "I like you! Not intimately of course, and I'm not a pure blood. I'm half and half!"

Lily flushed again. "Sorry. I'm just really defensive like stuff like that."

Harry faltered a bit. _Make her feel better you idiot!_ Harry scooted over and gave her hand a little squeeze. It was the closest thing to a hug that he could muster.

"Hey... I'm sorry that I snapped at you. Friends?"

Lily wiped a hand over her stunning emerald eyes. "Friends. And I'm really sorry about the 'blood' thing. You must think I'm really silly."

"Not at all." Harry told her, stabbing moodily at his rat. "My best friend is the same way."

OoOoOoO

Hello!! Yes! Short short short short! But school is TOMORROW!!!! I don't think an update will come until the weekend so you have to hang tight with me. You all know that the first week is the toughest! Oh yeah! I changed the ending line in the first chapter of HP and the Flisterius Kedavra. Just letting you know!

Here are the review responses

**got-lotr: **-munching on a coconut cake- Mmm...! That's good stuff. Thanks for the review and bakery! I know the chappie's short! Enjoy!

**Alanpatty07: **Yup! School work stinks, no doubt about it! Here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy and thanks for your review!

**Leela74:** Facial features are important!!! There will be more of James and Harry in the next chapter... Sirius too, of course! Yes... Lupin is the sensible one, isn't he?! The werewolf issue will be apart of the story, to be sure! Will Harry go back to his own time? You have to wait and see! Butterbeer and Fizzing Whizbees to you!!! And a special order of Surgar Quills as well! I can't wait to see the next chapter on your story! Thanks and enjoy!

**written: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Savoy Truffle:** Here's your Lily Evans!!! I know that the chapter was short. But school is finally here, so the next chapter will probably be out on the weekend! Sirius has gray eyes? Opps! I'll be sure to clarify that in the next chapter! Thanks for catching it! Butterbeer to you! Thanks and enjoy!

Saphire Starlet


	6. Chapter 5

**Timeless Escapades**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!!!

* * *

Quote:

"_Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall._

"_Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question.'"_

"_D'you think that you managed to get all the signs?" said James in mock concern._

_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg: 643, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Timeless Escapades**

****

Chapter 6

Harry could feel the sweat pouring down his tired face, dampening his Hogwarts robes. A bloody gash was upon his arm, and one of the lenses of his glasses had cracked. His eyes darted to and fro in the damp, dark chamber. Wizards and witches were everywhere, fighting the opposing deatheaters.

Harry was already half way out of the room, climbing up the stony stairs, before he halted and looked over his shoulder. Two figures were duelling on the dais, by an ancient stone arch way, a silvery cloth fluttering in an imaginary breeze. A man with long black hair was duelling freely, a permanent smile on his face. The woman who he was opposing was moving her hands in a blur, wand twisting elegantly. Jets of light came spurring towards both of them, each dodging every time.

The man laughed as he dodged the lights, openly taunting the furious woman. A jet of red light came forth and hit the man in the chest. The smile hadn't even yet left his face. As he fell through the veil, Sirius Black turned his head and pierced his godson with a wounded expression..

"_Harry... you failed me..."_

"_SIRIUS!!!!!" Harry called._

"SIRIUS!!!!!" Harry screamed out into the night air, bolting up from his bed.

Harry struggled with the invisible bonds that seemed to be strapping him to the bed. He could feel the sweat pooling around him, his scar throbbing dimly. He couldn't see, couldn't hear. Sirius... he'd failed him... he'd let him die... his godfather was one simple word.

Dead... _dead_...

It was therefore a shock when a boy with long black hair and grey blue eyes, started shaking him, calling his name.

"Harry! Harry, mate... are you alright?" he asked him, hands fumbling to free his friend from the twisted sheets. "Here, stop squirming and let me get you out of here."

Harry was shocked. His... his godfather was dead. He couldn't actually be _here_, could he?

"Sirius!" Harry yelped, completely falling off the bed in order to get away from the imposter who seemed to think it hilarious to pose as his godfather.

Sirius bolted forward and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him back onto the bed. Sirius took the sheets and covered Harry up again, then turned to his bed stand grabbed his wand with jerky movements. He conjured a glass of water, just as a head of unruly black hair poked through one of the curtains.

"Wh's the matter?" James asked sleepily, glasses sitting lopsided on his nose.

"I think he's sick, or something." Sirius told James vaguely, pouring some of the water into his hand and then resting it on Harry's forehead.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the two boys. Why was his dad here, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

_Oh god... I'm hallucinating._

"You're not real." Harry told himself, missing the raised eyebrows that he was gaining from his younger guardians. "You're not real, you're dead... I'm dreaming."

Remus poked his head inside the curtain, alongside of James. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Harry needs to go to the hospital wing." Sirius told him. "I think he has a fever... but then again he's sweating like a pig, so it's kind of hard to tell."

"Oh shut up, Padfoot!" James told him, rolling his eyes.

Remus frowned and stepped forward. "How did he grab your attention? I didn't hear anything."

Sirius glared at him. "I heard him mumbling something, and then he practically screamed my name! You most be losing your werewolf abilities, Moony."

James came aside Remus and looked down on his reflection. "Let's get him to the hospital wing,"

Harry groaned, catching the attention of the teens. He tried to sit up, but a heavy weight seemed to be weighing down his shoulders.

"Just rest mate." said Sirius. "Your ill."

Harry popped open his emerald eyes and starred at Sirius incredulously. "I am not! What are you all doing, anyway? Go back to bed."

James gapped at Harry. "You mean you don't remember _anything_?"

"Should I?" Harry shot back at him.

"You were only raving like a lunatic, saying that I was a dead man!" Sirius told him.

Harry blanched. Had he really said that out loud? Geez... why couldn't he just keep his big fat mouth shut for once.

"Listen, guys..." Harry started awkwardly. "I really don't have to go to the hospital wing... it's okay, really."

Sirius shook his head, and Remus gave him a _you're sick and don't deny it look_, and James sighed.

"Harry, you were screaming bloody murder, just a few minutes ago... I really think that you should go to Pomfrey." Sirius said, scratching his head.

"You really should," said Remus, pulling his pajamas straight. "Come on, lets go."

James and Sirius each took one of Harry's arms and dragged him out of bed. Remus took one of the quilts and draped it over Harry's shoulders.

"Guys! Come on, I don't NEED to see the nurse!" Harry told them resisting the tightening pressure on his arms.

Remus sighed and turned back around, facing the pallid boy. "Harry don't do this... we just want to see if you're okay."

"I'm FINE!" Harry told them, backing up as much as his guards would allow.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus cried, swishing his wand.

Harry fell stiff as a board to the ground. Sirius looked up at James, who looked just as shocked.

"Remus just cursed our friend!" James said in disbelief, watching Harry on the ground.

Sirius however, looked impressed. "Well! That's one way to go about doing things! Give a warning and the hex!"

OoOoOoO

Hello! Yup! Short again... I know... hopefully this weekend it will be longer! Please Review!!!

Here are the Review Response!

**Larna Mandrea: **Hello there!!! Lovely to hear from you! Yes, short chapter, I know! This one probably is to... hope it was more thrilling than the last one though! I hope you check out the HP and the FK new chapter! I didn't see you review... oh well! Firewhiskey and Chocolate Frogs to you!

**Leela74:** Howdy! Harry being his own father? Actually, I don't think that would work, because if Harry was to get together with Lily (which he's NOT) then Harry would never be born... because James would have to have his traits in Harry... do you get what I mean? I know I sound confusing, but... that's the only way I can think of to explain! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to you!

**SilverBelle:**Thank you so much for the review!!! Butterbeer to you!!!!! Special order! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter! I can't wait to see your next chapter too!

**written:** Thank you so much for the review! Butterbeer to you! Enjoy!

**wolfawaken:** A new reviewer?! Great!!! The more the merrier! Butterbeer to you! Thanks for the review!

**Savoy Truffle: **Hello there! Will they find out who Harry is? I don't know! You'll have to wait and find out! Butterbeer to you! I can't wait until you get your next chapter out!

**Chapter 7, coming out in two days!**

_**Hello there! Well... school has started yet again... grr... and I am once again swamped with homework... but I will promised that I will AT LEAST have one update a week... expect most updates to be on the weekend though! Butterbeer and Chocolate Frogs to all of you! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! Cheers!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Timeless Escapades**

**Disclaimer:** Ahem! Harry Potter does not belong to me in any shape or form! Thank you very much!

* * *

Quote:

"_What're you doing here, Sirius?" he said._

"_Fulfilling my duty as a godfather," said Sirius, gnawing on the chicken bone in a very doglike way. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."_

_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pg: 522, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Timeless Escapades**

****

Chapter 7

Harry was beginning to regret his ability to dream almost every night. He was now being hovered all the way to the hospital wing by three of the four Marauders. He felt so embarrassed! As he lay there, looking up at the moving ceiling, he wondered if he should just fall back asleep and let the boys think that he really was sick with a flu or something like that. He was about to do just that when Lupin immediately stopped the hovering spell, and floated Harry gently to the floor.

"Harry, I'm going to let you out of the spell so that we can help you into the wing, 'kay?" Lupin asked him, wand at the ready.

Harry was un-petrified and slowly sat up. His head felt like it has been rolled over by a steam train. Sirius and James knelt down and helped him off the ground, lifting him into a standing position. He swayed a bit as the four boys made their way into the hospital wing. Sirius helped Harry onto a bed while James and Remus went to get Madame Pomfrey.

Harry looked over at his future godfather. He looked so carefree and young... it was amazing how much Azkaban must have changed him, really. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Sirius decided to give Harry a cup of water.

"What were you dreaming about, anyway?" he asked.

Harry felt the pit drop out of his stomach, and he nearly dropped the glass in shock as he replaced it on the counter. How was he supposed to answer that question? "I... err, don't remember..."

Sirius looked at him incredously, but Harry was sparred the oncoming questions by Madame Pomfrey's timely arrival, James and Remus trailing her. Harry had never been so happy to see the medi-witch in his life.

"Mister Prowner! What seems to be the problem?" Madame Pomfrey came to the side of his bed, pulling back his fringe and feeling his forehead.

"There is no problem!" Harry told her heatedly. "I don't know what they were talking about, they dragged me out of bed to bring me down here!"

"It was NOT nothing!" Sirius and James roared, at the same time.

Remus glared at Harry. "What do you mean 'there is no problem!' If you woke Sirius up, then there MUST have been something wrong!"

Sirius rounded on Remus. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"It means that you could sleep through the Quidditch Cup if you really wanted to!" Remus replied, meeting Sirius's scowl head on.

"I would NOT!" Sirius yelled, he rounded on James. "Isn't that right, James?"

James seemed to shrink away as he replied. "I hate to break it to you, mate, but you defiantly could. Seeing as you snore like a whale..."

"I do not!" he told him, "And even if I did, WHALES DON'T SNORE!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too, too, too, too!"

"Not, not, not, NOT, N — "

"_FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, FOR YELLING AT ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"_

All four boys looked over to where Madame Pomfrey stood, hands on her hips and lips pursed. She didn't look too happy.

"Sorry..." James and Sirius muttered, moving closer to the bed.

Seemingly satisfied, Pomfrey turned back to Harry while addressing Remus. "What is the problem, Mister Lupin?"

Remus drew himself up to his full height, and replied. "Well, I woke up and saw that Sirius wasn't in his bed, and that both him and James were on the inside of Harry's curtains. I peeked in, and Sirius told me that Harry had been screaming in his sleep and that he was feverish,"

"And sweating like a pig!" James piped up, winking at Sirius who had now flushed a dark colour of magenta.

Harry glared at James and watched Madame Pomfrey fuss over him. "Well, I don't think that there's anything _physically_ wrong... I'll have to keep you over night though."

Sirius, James, and Remus shook their heads. They seemed to know how bad you got fussed over when Pomfrey told you you had to stay the night.

"Dreamless sleep for you, Mister Prowner." Madame Pomfrey handed Harry a silver goblet, filled to the brim with a dark purple potion. "Drink all of it!"

Harry took the goblet and drained it. He leaned back against the fluffed up pillows and watched as the Marauders wished him good night, and then walk over to a another bed on the other side of the room, occupied by a small, heavy set boy with watery blue eyes.

Wormtail.

Harry didn't know why he was feeling so angry. The boy didn't have anything to do with his present predicament, and he hadn't joined Voldemort yet. But there it was, a feeling of rage... so great that it was bubbling and withering like great snake inside him, waiting to strike if needed.

"How're you doing, Peter?" Remus asked him, sitting down in one of the chairs beside the bed and pulling his robe tighter.

The traitor smiled at them timidly, "Okay... Madame Pomfrey says that the poison still isn't out of my system yet, so I have to stay for a while."

Sirius sighed, and took an apple from the fruit bowl on the night stand. "Man... you're so lucky! A perfect excuse from homework! Not even McGonnagal can get you for that one, Wormtail."

James, who was currently wiping off his glasses, seemed to second the notion. "Yeah! Wish I could skive off classes... Remus, how's that potion coming?"

Harry was beginning to feel very tired... his eyes were drooping shut on their own accord, and he felt strangely warm and fuzzy all over. Harry really wanted to hear the conversation... what was the potion that they were talking about?

"Well... if the potion fails, I guess that we could all just eat some of James's cooking and..."

Sirius stated, taking another hunk of the apple.

"No," Remus said, smirking, "We'd all be dead from food poisoning... that defeats the whole purpose!"

Harry grinned beneath the covers as he heard his father cry out in offense.

James watched as Harry Prowner sank beneath the covers of the hospital bed. That kid was strange.... he arrived by way of the Hogwarts Supplies cabinet, for crying out loud! James turned to Sirius, who was now doing an impression of Professor McGonnagal asking for their homework.

"Now _really_, Mister Black!" Sirius imitated in a high pitched voice, "I am quite sure that a _dog _did NOT in fact eat your homework! Seeing as they aren't allowed at Hogwarts!"

"Sirius!" James said, over the noise of both Remus and Peter's giggles. "The Prowner kids asleep."

Sirius peered over at the still form of the bed, "So?"

"So don't you think it's a bit odd?" James asked him. "I mean he only met you and already he's screaming out your name in his sleep."

"It could have been from fear!" Remus butted in, completely ignoring the death glare that was sent his way.

James glanced towards the bed one last time before motioning to his friends that he had to go, "I think that there's more to Harry Prowner than meets the eye..."

OoOoOoO

Hello all! Better? I hope that this was longer than the last chapter... if not, tell me and I'll go longer! Please review!

And here are the review responses!

**got-lotr: **So glad to hear from you again! Butterbeer to you! Enjoy.

**Riannya:** A new reviewer!!! Lovely! Remus acting like Hermione? Uh oh! Butterbeer and a sugar quill to you! Enjoy and thanks for the review!

**Alanpatty07:** Hello there! I hope that this chapter satisfies your needs! I tried to make it longer just for you! Harry Potter and the Flisterius Kedavra will have a new update coming up really soon! I do have a big Harry/Ron/Hermione talk in there! I knew that you would want one! No problem with the demands... I can get a bit demanding myself sometimes! Which can be a problem when it comes to teachers! Nope! Firewhiskey is still on order! I just forgot to write it! Firewhiskey and Chocolate Frogs to you! Enjoy! Ciao, Serry.

**written:** I know that the beginning of that chapter was confusing... I was kind of struggling to get it started! Fabulous!? That's my favourite word, you know! Cheers! Butterbeer to you!

**Larna Mandrea:** Hello!!!!! Thank you for the praise... I just love it!!!! Thanks for the review on the Hp and the FK... but I think that you missed the new chapter this time. That's okay! I hope that you read it... hm, or maybe you're just being held by homework!(that's happened to me a few times already!) Rock on, baby!!! Firewhiskey and Lemon Flying Fancies to you!!

**Star Girl11:** Hey! New reviewer!!! You rock! Here's the next chapter!

**Bri**: Love the story? I'm glad you do! I hope that the chapters are big enough now!

**Leela74:** Wow! That's a huge compliment for me! Thank you so much for you're review... I find that I love writing the story as much as corresponding to the reviews! Harry's character was a bit tough to nail... I hope I managed if okay! I hope that this chapter is longer for you! I'm glad that there is a place for me to post my stories in the HP world! Butterbeer to you! In response to your question in HP and the FK, **Charmed Curses **is a story where James Potter comes back to life... really good, and I recommend that you read it! And there is a fiction that I found where the Marauders go to Harry's time, it's called, **Ablegatio**!!! Excellent fiction! Butterbeer to you!

_**Hello there!!!! Here's the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it!!!!! I have opened up a candy shop called, 'Serry's Superlicious Sweet Shoppe' Bellow are the current items on sale!**_

**_Flying Fancies: Makes you fly ten feet off the ground for two hours! Comes in strawberry, butterbeer, cherry, and lemon flavours! _**

**_Chocolate Frogs: Chocolate charmed frogs! Hope realistically in your stomach!_**

**_Sally's See-Through Sugar Pops: Sugar lolly pops which turn you invisible for short periods of time! A disappearing act with every lick! Comes in Strawberry, Banana, Lemon, and Carmel._**

**_Super Sour Licks: A blow pop with a twang with every suck! Comes in Lemon, Blue Raspberry, Blue Berry, and Cherry._**

**_Poly-Fruitlicious-Juice: A flavored Polyjuice Potion! Works for 10 minutes at a time! Comes in Vanilla, Chocolate, Cherry, and Blueberry._**

_**Drinks are also still on order!! Firewhiskey, Pumpkin Juice, and Butterbeer all here! Including a new drink: Icyrum! The drink with a cooling core! Review and Enjoy! Cheers!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Timeless Escapades**

Disclaimer: Well... I still have not been able to steal away the Harry Potter world yet! So, still doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Quote:

"_Just because you have the emotional range the size of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have!"_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Timeless Escapades**

****

Chapter 7

Harry was aloud to leave the hospital wing the next day, much to his relief. There seemed, so far, to be only one problem with this. James, Sirius, and Remus were now watching him like hawks. They hung around him all the time... he wasn't even to go to the loo alone! It was quickly becoming very annoying, and even though Harry had always wanted to know what it would be like to have his parents and guardians watching over him...

It was getting to be too much.

Another thing that seemed to be bothering him was that James was becoming very curious about his personal life. He always seemed to be asking him questions about Ron and Hermione, things at his old school... Harry had actually slipped up a few times, always recovering at the end. But he knew that it wouldn't be long before his father found out the truth.

"Oi! Harry, are you paying attention?"

Harry snapped his head up from the Transfiguration essay that he was supposed to be writing and watched as James and Sirius came over from the blackboard that they had been using.

"Sorry guys... but I really need to finish this before bed." Harry said, looking over his half finished homework.

Sirius bounded over to the table and looked at the parchment. He looked up at Harry as though he'd never seen anything quite like him before.

"_Homework?"_ he asked incredulously. "Is homework more important that Quidditch?"

James had walked over the table and he wrinkled his brow as Harry stuttered a reply. "Well... I don't think that she would take very well to me saying, 'My dog ate it!'"

Sirius turned a bright shade of puce.

"Harry... do you know how to play quidditch?" James asked, effectively stopping Sirius from making a lame comeback. "We're short a player... and we could really use someone with some skill."

Harry leaned back against the arm chair. He hadn't played quidditch in a long time... "What spot's open?"

James grinned, "Seeker."

Harry bit his lip. Was it too much of a risk? But then again... Harry looked up at his father and godfather's pouting faces, Sirius effectively utilizing his gray eyes to look watery.

"Alright."

Sirius jumped up and let out a happy bark of laughter. James beamed at him, he jumped up and ran over to the notice board, took off one of the sheets named: Quidditch Try-Outs, and threw it into the rubbish bin.

"Excellent!" crowed Sirius, doing a funny little dance, making a bunch of fourth year girls giggle.

Remus chose that exact moment to climb through the portrate hole. He glanced over at Sirius and then James who was trying to rip up Harry's notes. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on?"

James practically skipped over to Remus and enveloped him in a joyus hug. "It's so excellent, Remmey! Harry's gonna play Seeker for us!"

Remus shot Harry a happy smile and then moved forward to the staircase... telling Sirius to,

shut his bloody trap.' He disappeared into the boy's dormitories.

Harry sank a bit further into the sofa and starred at the dying flames of the fire... his stomach was doing flip flops. He was really starting to miss Ron and Hermione... and the rest of his friends. The Marauders were great, but they weren't really friends.

That was another thing that Harry had realized, even though the Marauders called him their friend... they didn't seem to trust him. They wouldn't tell him much of anything.

"Good evening, Harry."

Harry swung around and noticed the Common Room was empty... everyone had gone up to bed. And there on the opposite side of the table was Albus Dumbledore, sitting on the stone grate.

Harry sat up a little straighter in his chair, and watched as the Headmaster got up and sat down beside Harry on the arm of his chair.

"Friends are all around you... no matter how harsh they seem to be."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, who looked back with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Everything will turn out alright in the end, Harry."

Harry wished he was right, the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match was tomorrow.. .

**OoOoOoO**

_**I'm sorry, but I really don't have the time to respond to reviews right now! I know it's short but this weekend is a three day weekend... I will be sure to post a long juicy chapter for all of you THIS WEEKEND! Please review... sorry for the shortness.**_

_**Cheers!**_

**_Saphire Starlet_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Timeless Escapades**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I have not yet conquered the Harry Potter world... it all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Quote:

_He dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; as jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away... but Harry didn't care... that was no more than dodging a Bludger..._

"_Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowed shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?"_

_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pg. 354, by: JK Rowling**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Timeless Escapades**

Chapter 8

"You've got to eat something, Harry."

Harry looked up at Remus, who was staring at him from across the table, before bringing his eyes back to the plate of scrambled eggs that had hardly been touched. The first quidditch match of the season was set to begin in exactly two hours, and Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker, was currently the host of an upset stomach. Sirius leaned across the table.

"Harry, if you don't eat then we're gonna force it down your throat, cause if you lose because of being under fed, the Slytherins will _never_ forget it."

Harry snorted and picked up his glass of orange juice, swirling it around a bit. James was wolfing down his waffles. "I'll have you know that I've only ever lost one quidditch match in my entire life." he sneered.

James rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard being a seeker, you know. I was one for two years before I became a Chaser. It was dead boring..."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't known that his father was a Seeker and a Chaser. From the medal that he'd come across in first year, he'd gathered that his father had always been a seeker. Harry took a sip of his juice and watched as James and Sirius bickered over the marmalade. He was nervous about the match, no denying it, but...

"Harry!"

Harry looked up as Lily came down the table, a girl with a rounded face and pretty curled brown hair coming right behind her. Lily waved and smiled as Harry turned around.

"I just wanted to say good luck, Harry." Lily told him, elbowing her friend in the ribs as she giggled. "We haven't lost a match in quite a while, and it would be nice to keep up the winning streak!"

"I know what you mean." Harry told her, grinning back. "I'll do my best!"

"Oh! I almost forgot. This is my best friend, Alice Longbottom." Lily said, gesturing to Alice.

It took all of Harry's will power not to gape at Neville's future mother. She was a very pretty girl. Brown locks framing her round face, and Neville's eyes shining back at him. He was both saddened and happy at seeing her. If only Neville could have come with him... so that he could see his mother as well...

"Nice to meet you!" Harry said, extending his hand. She took it and gave him a smile.

"I'm glad I can finally meet you, Harry! Lily said that you were nice..."

Harry gave her another grin and then turned back to the table where James was stammering a bit. He looked like he was actually blushing!

"Er... hello, Evans." he stuttered.

Lily's expression immediately closed down and she surveyed James with that of a disregarded sock. "Potter. No pranks today, I assume?"

Sirius sniggered as James ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Um — I don't do pranks on Quidditch days..." he mumbled.

"Well thank God." Lily said, eyes glinting. "If we didn't have quidditch the whole world would probably be made up of balloons stuffed with pudding by now."

"That's a good idea, though..." Sirius said, containing a smirk.

Lily rounded on him faster than a bolt of lightning. "If I EVER catch you doing that, Black, you'll be in detention before you can say 'Surprise.'" And with that she stalked back up the table.

James groaned and buried his head in his arms while Harry watched.

"_If I EVER catch you doing that, Black, you'll be in detention faster than you can say 'Surprise.'_" Sirius imitated in a high falsetto. "Honestly! You'd think we did something wrong! I can't believe you fancy her, mate."

Harry could of sworn that he heard Remus chuckle before having a mysterious coughing fit.

* * *

"Alright! This is it, guys. The Gryffindor team has never failed a match, and we aren't about to start now."

James stood in front of the Gryffindor quidditch team, his eyes sparkling in determination. Harry sighed and sunk back in his chair in front of the giant black board. His dad's speeches were even worse than Oliver Wood's had been. And that was saying something. He gripped his Fire Bolt a bit tighter, as James gave them the go ahead to fly out onto the field. It really wasn't that he was nervous... he was just in a bit of a bluster because his father and his friends would be watching. And his mother.

Harry swung his leg over his Fire Bolt and kicked off into the air, the breeze playing with his unruly hair. He did a few laps around the stadium as Sirius, who was the announcer for the match, read off the team member names.

"And here's the Gryffindor Team!!! Captained by James Potter the chaser, Frank Longbottom and Hestia Jones as the other two chasers, Thomas Hitchinm and Arthur Weasley as beaters, Laura Respira as keeper, and new comer Harry Prowner as seeker. Give it up folks!!!"

The crowd cheered and in some cases, booed as the team marched out onto the field. Harry's eye sought out the teacher's box where Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonnagal and of the other Hogwarts teachers sat. His mother was siting among the Gryffindor supporters, looking especially spirity with her red hair and red rosette. Remus could be seen siting next to Sirius in the commentators's box.

"And now here are the Slytherins! Led to the pitch by Lucius Malfoy, playing keeper today... Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, and Nott as the chasers, Patricia Brinkini and Permuabla Brinkini as beaters, and Severus Snape as seeker! Let's er..." Sirius cut off for a second before McGonnagal gave him a glare, "A – cheer?"

The Slytherins booed at the poor commentator and the Gryffindors laughed as Harry stomach did a flip. A young Severus Snape was flying out onto the field, his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and sporting emerald green robes. The name SEEKER flashed in silver letters on his back. Snape had been a seeker? Harry didn't know how much more surprise he could take... after all, who could say that they'd met their greasy Potions master when he wasn't so greasy?

A younger Madame Hooch had marched out onto the field, silver whistle dangling from a chain on her neck, and the chest with all the balls in it under her arm. She watched as all of the players flew over and took their positions.

"And here is Madame Hooch with the balls for today's game. Potter and Malfoy come to the center of the field to shake hands... break his hand, James! It was a joke professor, I swear! Anyway — er, the snitch has been released..."

Harry watched as the golden snitch was released from Hooch's hand and flew up into the air. Looking over at Snape revealed that he too was watching the snitch disappear. Madame Hooch had now released the two bludgers and held the red quaffle in her hand.

"I want a fair game! And I don't want any accidents, from _either_ team." She eyed Malfoy and Weasley as she gave a short blast on her whistle. The crowds erupted.

"And the quaffle has been released! Quaffle goes to Nott! Nott heading for the goal.... intercepted by Jones, pass to Potter, back to Jones... Jones going for the goal! She shoots!" the Gryffindors moaned as the quaffle was caught by Malfoy. "Oh... saved by Malfoy, the stupid git..."

"Black! It you can't keep a civil tongue..."

"I'm only telling the fans what they want to know, Professor!" Sirius protested. "Anyway... Nice bludger work coming from the Gryffindor team, Potter swerves both Brinkini players as he heads once more for the goal."

Harry watched his father swerve and twist through the other players. It was amazing, really how fast and precise that he could be. Harry looked over at Snape, who was currently watching him like a hawk... his black eyes marking every move he made. He sighed and looked back down at the game just as the Slytherins scored a goal.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Sirius groaned into the microphone. "James! Get your rear in gear and score some bloody points, already!"

"BLACK!"

"What!? It's true, isn't it? Uh... anyway... OH! Potter's got the quaffle and heading for the goal... he's dodged the beaters... shoot! And score!! The score has been tied... ten to ten."

The Gryffindors had exploded into a frenzy of cheers and whistles. Harry smiled and flew a circle around the field and watched as Snape followed after him.

The Slytherin team had gained fifty more points after an hour, the Gryffindor Team was down fifty points. Harry watched as James tried, unsuccessfully to get a goal. He noticed that all of the Slytherins were looking especially smug about the whole thing. Snape had even been caught by Harry actually smil —

Harry froze and looked down towards the Gryffindor goal post. Harry sped off in the snitch's direction, speeding towards the other end. Some where in the back of his mind, Harry registered that the whole crowd had gasped, Sirius included, as he tore off to the snitch, or that Snape had gone haring after him.

The snitch, seeming to realize that it had been spotted, flew down wards to the ground. Harry dived after it, Snape tailing him every inch of the way. The little golden ball levelled out and flew straight, and Harry pulled up sharply. He and Snape were level now, reaching for the snitch...

Harry pulled up, his hand tightly clutching the tiny gold ball in his fist. Snape landed, and Harry watched as he stomped back to the dugout. Alone.

But just as he levelled out and held up his fist in triumph, a bludger came out of now where, imbedding itself in Harry's stomach.

OoOoOoO

Hello! WOW!!!! I got so many reviews for this chapter! I'm sorry that it isn't longer... but I've been really sick lately with Sinusitus and I can't take more than two breaths without coughing! It's geting really annoying! I would respond to everyone, and I promise I will in the next chapter... this is only because I've got four test/exams to study for. Oy vey!

Please review... I always give butter beer and firewhiskey!!!

Saphire Starlet


	10. Chapter 9

**Timeless Escapades**

Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own any part of the Harry Potter World.

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry slammed into the hard Quidditch Pitch with a dull thump. The stands filled with a simultaneous intake of breath. The world was a kaleidoscope of colours, spinning rapidly before his very eyes. Harry watched the blob that was known as the stands, blink rapidly before his eyes. There were now little blurs swimming around his little space of vision, and still a jack hammer seemed to be determined to crack his head in two. It wasn't helping that Sirius, who had been the commentator for the match, was screaming insults into the microphone.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! UNPROVOKED ATTACK ON THE SEEKER!!!! DIDN'T YOU EVEN _SEE_ THE BLOODY SNITCH IN HIS HAND YOU SNEAKY, FILTHY, DISGUSTING, CHEATING BIT OF SH— "

"Harry!"

Harry squinted through his half closed eyelids to behold a blob with untidy black hair obscuring his vision. The figure was starting to double as he held up a hand with roughly more than five fingers.

"How many do you see, Harry?" James asked.

Harry's tongue felt heavy as he replied in a voice that seemed too high and squeaky. "Eight?"

James, who seemed too concerned to not laugh as his team mates did, called over his shoulder to a few third years to get Professor Dumbledore. "The Headmaster is coming, Harry."

Harry smile was a bit lopsided as he watched James's unfocused body. Where was he any way? Kind of weird place for a bed... maybe he was in the Chamber of Secrets? No... too bight. Hmm... Knight Bus, maybe? The ground did sort of feel like it was moving... the blue sky twirling dangerously. Blue... he was hungry for blue berries, really good little fruits... fruitilicious! Fancy, fabulous, fancies, flabby, funny, funky, floppy —

"Harry?"

Albus Dumbledore's aged face swam into view above Harry's. His eyes were twinkling merrily. He reached out a gnarled hand and pressed it firmly onto Harry's forehead.

"Quite the catch there, Mr. Prowner."

"'S nothin!" Harry slurred happily, as James and Sirius, who had finished being berated by McGonnagal snorted somewhere in the back of the crowd. "Verwy easy... Dad taughted me."

Dumbledore chuckled and removed his hand from Harry's brow. "Well... think that a trip to the hospital may be in order!"

Harry didn't see what was so funny about this statement. On the contrary, he thought that the nasty big white hospital wing was nothing even compared to amusing, he focussed his eyes on Dumbledore's swaying form. "No hospital wing... too smelly."

Sirius laughed outright at this as Dumbledore fixed him with an amused smile, "I'm afraid that Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have it any other way, my boy."

And with that, Dumbledore lifted his wand and shot a sleeping spell at the boy who lived, effectively putting him into a slumber.

* * *

Harry awoke to the bright, white sterile sight of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Lily Evans was sitting next to him.

"Hey!" Lily said gently, helping Harry to sit upright on his pillows. "You were out for quite a while, you know."

Harry groaned lightly, his head was still pounding something fierce. "What happened?"

Lily grimaced slightly as she recalled the match. "One of the beaters hit you after you had gotten the snitch. You fell the whole way down and then Professor Dumbledore brought you back to the hospital wing. I think he announced to the hall that you had some broken ribs and a concession."

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes free of the remainders of his sleep.

"Um... about three days." Lily told him, she didn't look very comfortable at all.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, the pit falling out of his stomach. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"Oh!" she looked at him quickly before busying herself with her hand motions. "Well... after the match, um — the Slytherins made a complaint about the tactics used in the match."

Harry didn't know where this conversation was going but kept quiet all the same... however, he couldn't shake sinking feeling that was starting inside him.

"Well... the Slytherins said that your broom wasn't qualified for the game – seeing as no one had ever seen anything like it before, and um — the staff gave the game to Slytherin."

Harry sunk back against his pillow. No wonder James and Sirius were no where in sight. They probably hated him now. Harry swore under his breath and then looked back at Lily. "Are they all angry at me?"

Lily looked a bit hesitant to reply before she said, "Yes, the whole house thinks that you sabotaged the game."

Harry groaned again and then raised an eyebrow at Lily. "Well, then why are you here? Don't you have your knickers in a bunch about this, too?"

Lily raised herself up as far as she could in the bedside chair and glared at him. "Of course not." she snapped. "I'm not one of those idiots that think Quidditch is the whole world! Potter and Black are the worst... they didn't even want to see you! The only one's their concerned for are themselves. Selfish prats."

Harry had fallen down cast throughout the entire speech, sinking low under the covers and trying to block out his mother's ranting. Was this really what his parents would have been like? Screaming at each other about their habits... ignoring him completely? Harry was suddenly not so sure that he had wanted his parents alive after all.

"Harry? It'll be alright! Don't worry about it, my friends are a lot more fun than those idiots... you can hang out with us! Black and Potter won't try anything on you when I'm around."

Somehow, he really doubted that.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Hello! Sorry that this update is late... and I know that homework and school is a lame excuse, but it is the truth... not a day has gone by where I haven't had some type of graded assignment or test. Urgh... **_

_**I am also aware that this chapter isn't very long... I promise that the chapters will be longer from now on. And I did do the review responses! YEAH!!!**_

_**Leela74**: Yup! The fiction is back up for all to enjoy! Thanks for the praise! Butterbeer for you! Enjoy!_

_**MuGgLeNeT27**: Thanks for the praise! I love it! Um... when I was writing the chapter of Sirius saying that Remus was a werewolf, I was under the impression that Harry was completely out for the count and that he had no clue as to what was going on. And let's face it, as much as I love Sirius to death, he can be a bit careless at times. Thanks for the review! Butterbeer to you!_

_**written** w: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad to see that you're back and enjoying the fiction! Butterbeer to you! Oh, and to your questions... Aruthur Weasley, in my mind is just one year older than James is... he and Molly started having children early... I also think that the Firebolt issue was addressed in the chapter already! Enjoy!_

_**siriuslyhot!!**!: Thanks so much for the review! I hope that you like the chapter, butterbeer to you! Enjoy!_

_**Avestia:** Thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter! Butterbeer to you!_

_**Larna Mandrea**: Hahaha! More Harry suffering, just for you! I know how much you love it! Thank you so much for coming back to read the fictions again. You don't know how much it really means to me that I wasn't forgotten and that you were so concerned! We have to email each other more! A whole case of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey to you! Enjoy!_

_**Beth5572**: Hi! Thank you ever so much for the review! I hope that you enjoy it! Butterbeer to you! Enjoy!_

_**phoebe666**: Thank you for the review... yup! Those bludgers can really hurt when they want to! Butterbeer to you!_

_**beauty78900102**: Here's the next chapter! Butterbeer to you! Thanks for the review!_

_**Moonchild619**: AH!!!! You're right! I'm sorry... I completely for got about Alice's maiden name. Hmm... maybe I'll just have to have that changed a bit. Thanks for the review ten house points and butterbeer to you for finding the mistake!_

_**Neville James**: Hi! Yes... I know that everyone likes longer chapters. I will try to make them longer just for you! I will go and take a look at your fiction too! And review of course! Thank you! Butterbeer to you!_

_**Lil Miss Potter**: Predictive? Oh well... what are you gonna do... I'm glad that you're enjoying! Butterbeer to you! Enjoy!_

_**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin**: Squirrely wrath? Uh oh -hide in the bushes- I don't like squirrles! Yup! Bludgers stink! Here's your update! Enjoy! Butterbeer to you!_

_**Gabwr**: Thank you so much! Butterbeer to you!_

_**becus**: Hmm... Ron and Hermione join him? I'll think about it! Thanks for the review. Butterbeer to you_

_**Georgiana**: I'll try to make the chapters longer now... I'm glad that you understand! Thanks for the review! Butterbeer to you! Enjoy!_

_**blonk:** Thanks!_

_**beauty78900102**: Thanks for the review! Butterbeer to you!_

_**Elizabeth Annette**: Thanks for the review butterbeer to you!_

_**Lolly O'Neill:** I'm glad that you like the fiction! Butterbeer to you! Enjoy! Cheers!_

_**Pleione:** Here's the next chappie! Thanks for the review!_

_**Lachwen**: Thank you for the review! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**someone**: Here's the next update! The broom question has been answered! Cheers! Butterbeer to you! _

_**ScrewyLouie12**: Hm... I thought about your suggestion but then I decided that I thought that the boys wouldn't really think anything about it until they started to piece the puzzle together. Thanks for the review! Butterbeer to you!_

_**padfoot-crazy:** Hi! I love the Marauders... they're so much fun to write, and their personalities are great to work with. I agree, Remus is so cute! Firewhiskey and Butterbeer to you! Cheers!_

_**Angela:** Hi! Um... Peter does turn up in chapter 7, just to answer your question! Thanks for the review!_

_**Prophetess Of Hearts:** Thanks for the review! I totally agree... Harry's just unlucky when it comes to Slytherins! Butterbeer to you!_

_**wolfawaken:** I'm glad that you're enjoying the fiction! Butterbeer to you! Enjoy!_

_**Sam4077: **I'm glad that the story's original and entertaining! Thanks for the review! Butterbeer to you!_

_**hermoine21**: Here's the chapter! Enjoy!_

_**WOW! That's a lot of reviews! I'm sorry if I missed anyone! Please review and I do have a bit of a challenge... I have made quite a few mistakes in the previous chapter! The person how finds ALL of them will win their house fifty points! Good Luck! Cheers!**_

_**Saphire Starlet**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Timeless Escapades**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Hi guys! I'm very sorry about not updating... but a few days ago my grandmother passed away and I had to leave immediately for NYC. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy! I tried to make it longer to make up for the missed chapters!**_

****

* * *

****

****

Chapter 10

Whispers followed Harry the minute he left the hospital wing the next day. Walking the corridors seemed to be much more of a challenge than it had been before the Quidditch game. Gryffindors jeered, Slytherins applauded, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't take sides, but turned their eyes away.

As it turned out, Lily had been right about the Gryffindors and their tempers. The whole common room had seemed to turn on him, especially the Marauders. James and Sirius both totally ignored Harry, while Remus trailed behind, throwing nervous glances at Harry as they passed. James, in particular had taken to glaring at Harry and shooting comments across the Hall. And it hurt...

Yes, it really hurt!

Harry sat next Lily in the common room corner by the fire, doing their homework that following night... Potions homework yet to be finished.

"Harry! How many times have I told you? The Draught of the Living dead does NOT contain butterfly wings."

Harry sighed and crossed out his latest ingredient for the fourth time, watching as Lily groaned at his hand writing.

"What is it with you guys, anyway? Can you only write in chicken scratch?" Lily asked, flipping here plait over one shoulder.

"It's not my fault!" Harry defended. "You just didn't correct it sooner."

Lily snorted as three figures immerged from the Boy's staircase. "Oh no..." she groaned. "Not again!"

Ever since Harry had gotten out of the hospital wing, James had been almost impossibly jealous of Harry for spending time with Lily, he had already taken to 'accidentally' tripping Harry more than twice now.

"Evans!"

Lily sigh and threw down her quill on the Potions parchment, creating a tiny blob of black ink. She then turned her fierce green eyes onto James.

"What do you want, Potter?"

James seemed to do a double take as he spotted Harry sitting in the chair opposite Lily, and then sneered at them angrily. His eyes flashed behind the rounded spectacles.

"You shouldn't be hanging around with that," he jabbed a finger at Harry. "Unless you have a death wish, Evans. You're bound to come to trouble."

"Well I, unlike the whole of Gryffindor House, don't like throwing away a friendship because of a stupid game!" she huffed, glaring defiantly.

Sirius came down the stairs and pinned a piece of paper to the Announcement Board. The Gryffindor House was in need of a new Seeker.

"Why do you care about him anyway!?" James shouted, also coming down the staircase and stepping right up to Lily. "He doesn't deserve it! Look at him, for pity's sake! What do you see in him?"

It suddenly occurred to Harry that James was actually jealous of him. By hanging out with Lily more and more, Harry had some how managed to hit a very sensitive wound.

Very sensitive, indeed.

Lily also stood up, shooting daggers through her angry eyes. "What do I see in him!? I see a very nice and sensitive person, that treats me a HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN YOU DO, JAMES POTTER!!!"

SMACK!

James was sent sprawling backwards, as Lily Evans's hand hit the right side of his face. Harry's stomach did a weird sort of flop as James fixed him with a loathing expression, and then... getting up off the ground, motioned to Sirius and Remus to follow him out of the portrait hole. They left, and Harry turned to Lily as she smirked and sat down on the chair once again.

"I'm glad that bully got what he deserved. He's had that coming for ages!"

Harry forced a little laugh, but inside he was moaning in denial.

How did his parents EVER get together if this was how they acted?

* * *

**Hello! Next chapter out tomorrow!**

**Saphire Starlet**


	12. Chapter 11

**Timeless Escapades**

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter to death... unfortunately none of it belongs to me! sob

* * *

James Potter was not a happy person at the present time. That Harry Prowner kid, was really getting under his skin, so to speak, and his patience was wearing thin. Who did he think he was, anyway. Barging into Hogwarts and into his life was not something to be taken lightly, especially when the guy could just get on Lily's good side without even trying. It wasn't fair! 

"James! Slow down!"

James turned around and watched as Sirius and Remus both caught up with him. _Something has to be done!_ Prowner was cutting in on his life and he wasn't about to stand for it any longer... especially when the guy seemed to want Lily almost as much as he did.

"We have to do something about that kid!" James said, his eyes flashing wildly.

Remus raised his eye brows while Sirius nodded in agreement. Sirius would follow James off a bridge if he had to, they had always been together, ever since they put their differences aside and joined forces in the art of mischief making. Remus on the other hand was not the sort of person that would follow through with anything if he had not analysed the situation first. It would be a bit harder to convince Remus to take action against Harry.

"James, he's not worth it. Why does he bother you so much, anyway?" Remus asked, brushing a piece of hair away from his face.

"Because he's going to hurt Lily." James snapped. "If he can hurt the whole Gryffindor House then he can do it to her. The guy's a menace."

"Menace?" Sirius echoed. "James, it was just a Quidditch game."

James growled softly and turned away. "Sirius, the boy turned up in a _cupboard_! What if he's some kind of support of You Know Who?"

Sirius hesitated a bit before shaking his head. "James, he only lost a quidditch game because of a broom, not because of firing up the Dark Mark in the sky."

"What was with that broom, anyway!?" James exploded. "I've never seen anything like it before in my life! What was it? A _Firebolt_? Why didn't we notice it sooner!"

Sirius just shrugged. "Maybe it was a new prototype? Come on, James, he's just a normal kid! Why are you so against him?"

Remus took the time to add his two cents. "Sirius is right, James. Although, I do agree that there is something different about Harry. Maybe it's just something about him being from Beaubaxton."

James sighed, "We have to look into this, guys. I mean... there's something wrong here. Harry looks exactly like me, and have to you noticed how he just looks at us sometimes? Especially at you, Sirius."

Sirius sighed, "You're right. What should we do?"

"I think that the best place to start, would be his trunk." James told them.

The three Marauders headed down the hallway, discussing their new task.

* * *

Harry only picked at his dinner that night. His mother had urged him to eat, telling him every other minute that he was too skinny for his own good. _She would have been a great mum..._ Harry found himself thinking, just watching Lily spoon green beans and mash potatoes on to his plate as though he was an invalid. 

James, Sirius, and Remus were also acting very odd. James always looked angry, Sirius in awe, and Remus with a critical expression. James's reaction was to be expected, though. Harry's stomach had been in knots ever since Lily had landed her slap on James in the common room. It made him sick, thinking that his parents had been worst enemies in their years at school. How had they ever gotten married, even? Could it have been possible that James had force his mum into the whole thing? Harry didn't have the guts to find out.

"Harry? You look really tired, are you okay?"

Harry looked over at Lily, who was currently siting at one of the tables with him, completing the last of their homework. The truth was, he felt awful. The scar on his forehead was prickling uncomfortably almost every minute of the day now, which meant that Voldemort had gotten news of something.

"I'm fine, Lils. Just a bit tired." Harry yawned, setting down his quill.

"Oh, maybe you should go rest, Harry. I'm sure that all of those boys are asleep already, I saw them go up around ten minutes ago." Lily told him, glaring at the boys staircase.

Harry laughed and packed up his work. "Yeah, I think that I'll go and have a bit of a rest."

Lily bid him goodnight and made her way up to the girls dormitories. Harry climbed up his own staircase and pushed open the door to his rooms.

Three figures were huddled around the foot of his four poster, one of them being James Potter, who was holding his only photo album.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus were all in the boys dormitory, gathered around the foot of Harry's bed. Remus stood watching nervously as Sirius and James picked at the lock of Prowner's trunk. 

"Do you really think that we should be doing this?" Remus asked, tugging nervously at his robes. "I mean, isn't this kind of like breaking and entering?'

Sirius sighed as James kept at the lock. "We have to know Moony. What if he's a spy for Voldemort, or something? We can't let anyone else get hurt. How would you feel if he hurt someone when we could have done something about it?"

"Got it!" James said, straightening up and taking the broken lock of the trunk. "Alright, you guys ready?"

Both Marauders nodded their consent and James pushed open the lid.

It looked like a normal trunk...

James and Sirius bent over and started to shift through the contents. They found the usual stuff, socks, shirts, robes, and other things...

Sirius pulled out a silvery cloak and a piece of parchment. "James," he breathed. "He has an invisibility cloak! And... no way."

"What?" Remus asked, moving forward. "What is it, Sirius?"

"It's the map! Look at it... it's the Marauder's Map!"

"Where on earth did he get that!?"

"Guys..."

Sirius and Remus looked over at James, who had a book in his lap. James lifted it up for them to see and saw the cover. _Photo Album_ was the title, and they all exchanged an amused glance.

"Well, let's see what he's hiding." James said, flipping the cover over.

The first page was full of young faces, none recognizable accept for a boy who looked a bit like Arthur Weasley and a girl with bushy brown hair. But they weren't prepared for the other pictures they found.

Pictures of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and James Potter stared back at them... one looked as though it was on the day of a wedding, others of them looking older... the list went on and on.

"What do you think you're doing!"

James, Sirius, and Remus all turned to the door, only to find Harry gaping back at them.

* * *

**There you are! Please review! Happy New Year!**

**Saph Starlet**


	13. Chapter 12

**Timeless Escapes**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter, but it's not mine...

AN: Wow... (looks at the updating board)... I'm really sorry it took me this long to update, but obviously I've been very busy. I've just had one thing after the other... what with DECA competitions (I won and get to go to California!)... and all this other stuff, I just haven't had anytime for anything! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, I tried to make it really long just for you guys!

* * *

**Timeless Escapes**

Shocked faces turned up to meet Harry's as he walked unsteadily into the room, James Potter looking like a fish out of water. If he hadn't been to upset, Harry probably would have found it very amusing. Harry gaped as Sirius looked down at the photo album and then back at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his face paling considerably as he clutched the invisibility cloak in a tight fist. He was shaking. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Harry could feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes, protesting at being held in. Sirius and Remus were just starring at him... like he was some sort of — of...

_Freak_

"What are you doing!" Harry choked out, reaching out to the wall for support. "What are you doing in my trunk?"

James lifted his head from the photo album, his eyes flashing behind the rounded glasses. The photo album fell with a clunk to the ground as he let the book fall carelessly out of his hand. Harry started as the book sounded sharply in the dorm.

James was seething. "What are you, some sort of stalker or something? Do you think that it's fun? Do you get some sick perverted pleasure from seeing Lily hanging on to like she's your bloody nurse? Or maybe you just want to create a bunch of faulty pictures? You sick minded idiot! This is what I think of you!"

There wasn't anytime. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as James Potter abruptly stood and grabbed the fallen photo book. Remus and Sirius both were shouting as James trying to grab him by the arms, but his movements were quick and fluid. In no time at all, he had reached the other side of the room where a roaring fire was blazing in the grate, and tossed the book straight into the flames.

"NO!"

Harry scrambled forward, his legs finally seeming to come under his control again, and knelt down by the grate. He tried to reach into the fire and grab the book, but Remus and Sirius were suddenly by his side and dragging him backwards, even as Harry fought desperately to regain control of his most treasured possession. He was crying openly as Remus seated him on the bed and Sirius stared in shock at James.

Harry glared at James through watery eyes, "Why? Why did you do that! Do you even know what you've done? That was the only thing... the only thing I had of them, ALL of them! And you just — just..."

The bottom seemed to have fallen out of his stomach and he felt feverish as his scar started to pulse in pain. Tears were falling down his cheeks in rivets, marring the soft dark fabric of his school uniform. Sirius was just about to speak when the door slammed open.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here! Can't you boys just — "

Lily Evans assessed the situation with one sweep of her green eyes. She started as her eyes caught sight of Harry siting on the bed then to what seemed to be a mass of burning pages in the grate. Lily rushed over to the bed and pulled Harry into a hug. She glared over at James who was gaping at Harry and Lily on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, turning her sharp eyes onto Sirius and Remus. "What did you do?"

James spoke up, his eyes regaining some of their fierce sparkle. "They were fake anyway! How would he be able to get pictures of us when we were twenty? He just wants attention..."

"You idiot!" Lily hissed at him, clutching Harry tighter as he seemed to be going into shock. "You've done nothing but bully him since he came, what do you have against him, anyway? If you're jealous and trying to right something, Potter, you're doing an absolutely horrible job of it, because now I hate you even more than I ever have in my entire life! YOU MAKE ME SICK! And I am so glad that I have friends like Harry and Severus to keep me happy."

James didn't have an answer to that one. His jaw dropped open as voices sounded out downstairs in the common room.

"Excuse me, but can anyone tell me where Mr. Prowner is?"

"We're up here!" Lily screamed, as Sirius and James turned towards the door. "We're in the boys dorms, Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore swept into the room, followed by a dusty brown haired man who seemed much older that he was sure to be, his clothing was frayed and patched, with dark circles and lines of worry marring his face.

Once the man had looked around the room, he noticed the boy with raven black hair sitting on the bed in Lily's arms.

"HARRY!"

He darted to the other side of the room and swept Harry up into his arms, feeling the hotness of his forehead and taking into account the despair in his eyes. Harry looked up and said one thing before he passed out into unconsciousness.

"Remus?"

* * *

_**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_

_**Saph Starlet**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Timeless Escapades**

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter... :glares: I hope you're all happy!

Author's Note: I thank you all for being so patient with me... lately it's been taking a lot to get things done, I leave for California on Monday... so I'll see what I can do. I've had a terrible bout of writers block (yuck) and I think that I have everything figured out now, so I think it's be smooth writing from now on.

Thank you so much to:

**Shalaren, squiddie03, Lil Bell, Bluie Twilight Star, Kilikapele, jjeeff185, anonymous, King Dimension, Beastgurl17492, little-angel123452000, Pleione, Kaaera, Mushu-Girl, misfit2008, blonk, anonymous (Strega), anonymous, corntey K, leonitine-456, Kim Kotchanski, anonymous, Xandria, Nirvana, Boo-Bear the Small, aii-Syaoran, anonymous, Eohthen lord of Rohan, Werewolves are People Too, amrawo, I-want-to-fly, SquidSophieSkills, Sweet-Charmed-Angle, AkumakoRonso, jentrollgirl, jen, pandas rule the world, Wickedmoemoe, Dame's Violet, Jamie Leigh, queen-of-monkey-magic, Pink Feline, SparkyKnightm arlbeth, Shelly, Margerida, ins84, Jane-Lily, SpaceD, HermioneDraco4ever, tree potter, silverbluenchantress, Kenny7, amanda, Marauder, A person man guy, Rsegovia, Larna Mandrea, beauty0102, sweet-single, Laura, and anyone else who has shown their support.**

Alright! Now on with the fiction!

* * *

**Timeless Escapades**

Chapter 13

Lily Evans didn't know who was more surprised over Harry's appearance, Dumbledore or the other wizard who had just come into the dormitory.The man, who she guessed to be some sort of guardian of Harry's, rushed over to where she held the boy in her arms and scooped him up into his own. He was a tall wizard with graying hair, and when she saw his face, realized she had seen it before.

"Remus?"

Lily whipped her head around to look at Harry who was now struggling to keep his eyelids open. The older man nodded a bit and held the boy's body firmly against his chest as he sank into unconsciousness.Lily's eyes widened, she knew who this was.

"Re — "

"Would you be so kind as to tell us what happened here, Mr. Potter?"

Dumbledore was gazing at the students in the room, his eyes weren't even twinkling as he seemed to study James Potter as he fidgeted. Potter, the stupid git, stood straight and met Dumbledore's gaze head on. The man, who Lily was now sure was Remus Lupin (she had no idea how), watched James with wide eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching a little bit.

"Well sir, Sirius, Remus, and I came up here to look at Prow— , I mean, Harry's things and we found this photo album and he — Sir, there were pictures of _us_! Only, we were older and... Professor, he must be some sort of spy! He's been,"

"You've been looking through his things!" Lily shouted, in disbelief. "How low can you get, Potter?"

Sirius started to come to James's aid, "We didn't mean to do anything... but then Harry came in and everything just..."

"Got out of hand." Remus, the younger one, said firmly. He turned to the Headmaster. "James threw the photo album into the fire, sir."

"Remus!" Sirius and James yelled.

"That is quite enough." Dumbledore said, sweeping over to Harry and Lupin. Harry seemed to be dreaming about something, and Lupin raised a hand to his head.

"He's burning up, Albus. I think it might have to do with the connection..."

"Take him to the Hospital Wing, I'll be there later. Miss Evans, if you would wait in my office, I will talk to you shortly."

Lily nodded and followed Lupin and Harry out of the room, heading for the Headmaster's office. James, Sirius, and Remus were left alone in the dormitory to talk with the elder wizard. Dumledore came over and stood by the fire grate, gazing at the twisted lump of charcoal which was once a family photo album. He sighed tiredly.

"Do you love your family, Mr. Potter?"

James looked taken aback by the question, and looked to Remus and Sirius, who just shrugged, "Um... yes I do, sir. Very much so."

Dumbledore turned around and surveyed the three Gryffindor's threw his glasses. A twinkle had returned to his blue eyes.

"What would you say if I told you you had another family member at Hogwarts?"

* * *

He wasn't a patient leader by any means, but it was to be said that interest is what made him followable.

"My lord... I did not know!"

And right now, his patience was wearing thin.

"So let me get this all straightened out." he hissed. "You allowed a supporter of that whelp to travel back and help him escape?"

The black robed huddle on the ground shivered violently. And almost inaudilble "yes" rang out...

'Almost'

"You severly disappoint me, Peter. _Crucio!_"

* * *

"Harry! Harry, stop struggling!"

Harry awoke to a spilting headache and a horrible pain in his scar. All he wanted to do was pass out from the pain, and he almost did, when he saw who was leaning over him.

"Remus!" Harry croaked, letting the gray haired man bend over him and tip a glass of water against his lips, while his hand pressed against his forhead.

"Yes, it's me. Calm down... are you okay?"

Harry nodded and settled back against the headboard. He was in the hospital wing... again, and his favorite teacher was hovering over him as though he might collapse at any moment. "How... how did you -"

Remus sighed and pressed a green potion bottle into Harry's hands. "Drink. I'll explain everything in the morning Harry, but right now you need to sleep."

Harry drank the bitter potion and rested against the pillows as dark started to envade his vision. "Do they know?"

"They?"

"The Marauders."

He heard another sigh, "It was bound to happen, Harry." a cool hand rested over his forhead, "Go to sleep."

'Well, crap.' Harry thought, as he drifted off into a much welcomed sleep.

* * *

**Here it is! Reviews are much appreciated! Feed the hungry author!**

**Saph Starlet**


	15. Chapter 15

**Timeless Escapades**

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Uh yeah... I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it!

**Clana4ever Goku-lover21, BlacKat, TeahLeafs, EriEka127, bellachaos, bookxluver, Kaydeek, Mischievous Crystal, BalcKat, Werewolves are People Too, reighost, ambereyes2873, magicgirl45852, LilJbg, Beth5572, Terri, I-want-to-fly, montequilladecahuate, nine-potter,Shelly, beauty0102, Queen of the Paperclips, Shalaren, pitbull123, Kim Kotchanski, Marguerida, pandas rule the world, Wickedmoemoe, Jane-Lily, amrawo, Xandria Nirvana, queen-of-monkey-magic, corntey K, Larna Mandrea, Kilikapele, Pleione, and anyone else I forgot to mention!**

AN: Wow! Great response to the last chapter... and I am sorry that this chapter is so late in coming out! I have Regents exams right now so I've virtually banned myself from the computer. I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review! You guys are the only ones that keep me going!

* * *

Chapter 14 

"What would you say if I told you you had another family member at Hogwarts?"

James stared at the Headmaster as the man with graying robes took Prowner to the Hospital Wing, accompanied by Lily. He had no doubt in his mind that he was due for a long dressing down from Dumbledore, but he just couldn't seem to bring himself to apologize. Sirius and Remus were shuffling their feet behind him, and James stared up into Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

"Um... I'd say that you were wrong, sir. All of my family is at home in Bristol, and all my other cousins live in Scotland."

Dumbledore's eyes, if it was even possible, seemed to glitter even more than the starry sky outside. Sirius watched as Remus stared avidly at the Headmaster and he himself sat down on the bed. The headmaster was hiding something... something that would be a big shock from the looks of things. How was it that the man seemed to know everything anyway!

"True, your immediate family is not here inside Hogwarts... but your future family is."

James gaped at the Headmaster as Sirius voiced his exact feeling.

"_What?_"

Dumbledore chuckled and watched as James took a step backwards and sit on the bed. "But, sir! I don't understand what you mean! What do you mean 'future' family?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, folding his arms with a genuine smile on his face. "Who do you believe is your future son?"

Remus joined Sirius and James by collapsing onto the bed in shock. James spluttered and was shaking his head repeatedly. Sirius was just full out gapping.

"Do you mean to tell me that _Harry Prowner is MY SON!"_

"Actually," Dumbledore told them with a smile, clearly enjoying this. "Harry _Potter_ is your son."

James and Sirius just looked at one another in disbelief and Remus put his head in his hands. It wasn't possible! The Headmaster had obviously had one too many firewhiskeys or something before he came down here. And yet...

"I don't believe this!" James muttered. "I don't bloody believe this!"

"But headmaster! How is that possible?" Remus asked. "The first time James and Sirius found Harry was in a potions cupboard!"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "I believe that Mr. Potter junior was trying to get a couple ingredients from the cupboard when a combination of Iclesa root and a potion called Draft of l'Heure sent him back in time to the exact same moment thirty years in the past."

"I terrorized my son AND destroyed one of his favourite possessions!" James howled.

"Well... at least we know where the Quidditch talent came from, eh Prongs!" Sirius said, elbowing James in the side.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James snapped, he then turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, please... can you answer one more question?"

"Of course, my dear boy!" Dumbledore said, playing with a lemon drop which he had just extracted from one of the pockets in his lavender robes.

James took a deep breath and braced himself. "Who is the mother?"

The Headmaster sighed and walked to the door. He opened the oak panel and slipped outside, looking back on the boys with a knowing gaze.

"The mother is Lily Evans-Potter."

And with that, Albus Dumbledore closed the door on the explosion of sound which had just resonated from the sixth year dorms.

* * *

Lily waited impatiently on the couch in the Headmaster's office. Questions were running a marathon around her head and each one was fighting for custody of her viewing pleasure. 

For example, why on EARTH was and adult Remus Lupin here in Hogwarts? Well, Lily assumed that it was Remus Lupin, the man certainly had all of the physical traits of the school prefect. And then there was Potter.

"That JERK!" Lily seethed as she clenched her hands into fists.

Potter had always been a complete moron ever since the day she met him on the train, throwing dung bombs on some poor old farmer as they crossed the open country side.

Lily was brought out her musings by the door to the office opening and Headmaster Dumbledore sweeping into the room and then seating himself behind the desk.

"Lemon Drop?" he asked, holding out a small dish and Lily politely declined, "Very well then! Now, Ms. Evans... have you ever heard of the concept of time travel?"

"Yes, sir." Lily said in surprise, this wasn't what she was expecting at all. "I've read all about time turners and the time stream many times.

"Ah good! Then this will be much easier to explain." Dumbledore replied, his eyes sparkling. "A student from the future has been enrolled here for close to two weeks. Do you know who it is?"

"Is it Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes it is! Very good... now do you remember what his eyes look like?"

"Of course... he has green eyes! Just like..."

Lily gasped and leaned so far forward in her chair that she was in danger of tipping over.

"Yes, Harry Prowner is your son, Lily."

Lily was shocked, to say the least. One does not just suddenly find out that they have a son out of thin air! "Are- are you sure, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh yes, quite sure. Even more remarkable is the fact that James Potter is to be the father and your husband!"

Lily was silent for an amount of time while her system went taut in denial. And then she did the only thing she could...

She screamed.

* * *

_**There it is! I hope you had fun! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU! I'm hungary!**_

_**Saph Starlet**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Timeless Escapades**

**Disclaimer: **NO! Geez... I do not in anyway shape or form OWN ANYTHING remotely related to Harry Potter.

**AN:** _Guys! Thank you so much for all of the support, I really don't know what I would do without all of you! PLEASE review! I've just looked at the 'hits' section on my bio page (which is now updated!) And I saw that not a lot of people are reviewing! Please REVIEW! Also! Please check out my new fiction called **Run Away** ... It takes place during the 5th book and will be done very shortly! Thank you guys for all of your support!

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

Harry watched silently as Remus Lupin (_his_ Remus from _his_ time) fussed over his blankets and pillows. Little did he know that Remus was such a mother hen! Honestly, the man hadn't left his bedside for the past three days if only to retrieve potions to force down Harry's throat. O f course, Harry sighed, it had to be taken into account that he had been missing from Hogwarts for about a month and a half. Remus had obviously not taken the disappearance very well, his body, which had always been thin because of his werewolf excursions, was now positively ragged. Harry felt the beginnings of guilt churn in his stomach.

"There!" Remus told him, standing back to look at his handy work, while sitting in the chair beside his bed.

Harry struggled to loosen his 'straight jacket' of bedding and gave the werewolf a disgruntled look, his face tinged red. "Bloody tuck ins!"

Remus smiled, "Language, Harry." But he did lean forward and pulled some of the covers lax from their earlier taunt position, just enough for Harry to move around without getting out of the bed.

"Now, you need to drink these," Remus told him, "and then we ne — "

The doors to the hospital wing slammed open to reveal three Marauders and Lily Evans. Lily raced to the end of the corridor where he was stationed, and then she grabbed Harry in a hug and tugged him almost off the bed.

"Oh Harry!" Lily sobbed, smoothing Harry's hair while Remus smiled at the alarmed expression that Harry was giving him. "I — you!" Lily pulled away abruptly and beamed at him, "You have my eyes!"

Sirius cracked up and had to clutch onto the bedside table for support while Lily glared at him. "Shut up you idiot! He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

James anxiously edged forward, "Er... Harry, I..." he rustled his hair nervously, "I'm really sorry about the b — "

"You stay away from him JAMES POTTER!" Lily bellowed at him, glaring daggers, "I don't know how in the world I ever decided to marry _you_ in the future, but YOU ARE A — "

"Lily, James?"

Both teens spun around to face Harry who was sitting up and looking at them with an ironic expression. "Lily, it's okay. I'm not mad at you... James?" James looked up and flinched at the hurt expression on Harry's face. "I'll need more of an apology coming from you."

James winced at that, why had he thought that it would be so easy to gain Harry's forgiveness? _His son!_ He was still in shock at that part... and with Lily, no less! The first time that they had seen each other after Dumbledore had both told them the news, was not pretty.

_-flashback-_

"Insane." Sirius was muttering to himself. "Completely effing insane."

James wasn't in much better shape... he was sitting on one of the sofas muttering to himself. "The future? That just can't be possible! Why would he come here of all places, anyway? It just doesn't make any sense!"

Remus looked up from his thoughts and stared at James, "I'm sure everything will work out, Prongs. Hopefully he won't be able to hold as long a grudge as you can."

James groaned and put with head in his hands, Sirius came over to offer his helpful advise. "Are you kidding me? If he's really James's son, then Prongs won't be forgiven until doom's day."

The portrait hole suddenly creaked open and the trio watched as Lily came staggering into the common room. James watched as she sat by the closest armchair to the fire and sat down. Remus hesitantly approached her.

"Are you okay?"

Lily looked up and immediately saw James staring back at her, crumbling even further, Lily sobbed into her hands.

"Why you!" she cried. "Why couldn't it have been anyone but you!"

James felt his heart sink at this and his stomach cramped painfully. "Listen, Evans... I'm sorry — "

"Why couldn't you have just been nice to him!" Lily leapt up from the couch and prowled toward James, shaking so hard that her red hair was swaying jerkily in the air. "What did he ever do to you anyway?"

James stared at her as Lily stomped up to the girl's dorms, and looked down at his hands. He was at a loss of what to do... he couldn't even remember the reason that Pr — Harry, was ticking him off. James sighed and looked at Sirius and Remus, whose faces showed equal guilt.

"Come on, guys." he muttered, "Let's turn in."

_-end flashback-_

James shook his head and watched as Lily sat down on the other side of the bed, still glaring at him. Sirius had gone off to visit Peter, who was still down on the other end of the ward... but Remus slowly edge forward and was looking at the older man sitting next to Harry in shock.

"Oh!" Harry remembered with a jolt, watching was the younger Remus stared at his guardian. "Guys, this is Professor Lupin..."

"Remus, Harry." Lupin told him with a slight smile. "I'm not your professor anymore."

Remus senior watched as his younger counterpart watched him wearily. He smiled at the timid teen. "I have something for you, Remus. This," he said holding out a little box, "contains ten doses of a potion called 'Wolfsbane', you only need to take half the amount of one of the doses a day before you make your... ah, change. It allows you to keep your mind."

Lupin watched as the young man took the little box carefully, as though it was a priceless treasure, and held it tightly in his hands.

"Thank you... er... Professor?" he finished weirdly.

Remus smiled and turned back to Harry as the three Maruaders along with Lily left the wing ten minutes later. Lily left reluctantly, and kept promising Harry that everything would be okay and that James or 'the git' as she named him, would be punished accordingly.

"We need to talk." Lupin told him once they all left, pulling out a branch of Icela root that was died an unnatural blackish colour.

* * *

_Hey guys! We're counting down now! I think only about 3 chapters are left to go! For everyone that lives in the US... Happy 4th of July! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Saph Starlet_


End file.
